Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa (太刀川 ミミ Tachikawa Mimi) is a character in the anime and manga Digimon. Mimi has been described as a "girly girl" - spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be flirtatious, hot-headed, and rather spunky. She is partnered to Palmon and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity (Purity in Japan). She was voiced by Ai Maeda (Japan) and Philece Sampler (English). Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming a DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure Mimi is seen as the ditzy little girl who adds more than a touch of superficiality to any situation that she is in (In the dub she is notorious for noting how "stylish" a newly evolved Digimon is or isn't). She has the Crest of Sincerity in the dub, and the jinshin no monshou (人心の紋章 - translatable as the crest of purity or empathy) in the original series. She is ten years old (the same age as Izzy, yet a full head taller) and in the fourth grade. She comes from a loving family that never seems to have any problems. After looking at them, it is fairly easy to see where she gets her seemingly carefree attitude from. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi is arguably one of the most feeling characters of the first season, as she demonstrates near the end of the series when she decides (temporarily) that she can't fight alongside the other Digidestined after seeing a lot of the friends they made earlier die for their sake. She has a very strange tendency to flirt with Joe, especially near the end of the season, but does not ever get together with him. Digimon Adventure: Our War Game She was taking a vacation in Hawaii and only has two lines in the whole movie, one of which is her answering machine when Tai tries to reach her in a panic (She tells him to "leave a very short message after the tone" and gives him enough time to say, "Hi Mimi, it's T-" before cutting him off) and another line cooing over the "fireworks" in the sky overhead that are actually government attempts to intercept a nuclear bomb that the United States has accidentally launched thanks to Infermon. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 She was reunited with Palmon in May 2000 but only to release her Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. After that, she and her parents moved to New York City in the United States. Digimon 02 Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back In the first part of the movie, she was travelling to Japan by plane and later showed up at the school computer lab where Izzy, T.K. and Kari were. Digimon 02: Doors to Summer Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Mimi becomes a TV chef. She has a son. Category:DigiDestined